Mules
by AshCollector
Summary: Maybe it was too soon to come, but Alfred had the need to see Japan. To see him alive and moving around. To ensure himself of his health. To convince himself that he had done the right thing. post WWII regarding bombings. Short.


_ Nations are stubborn creatures._

If there is one truth that these two countries of opposing sides know, it is this. Alfred walks up the hill, normally he might complain of it being too far a walk, though his body is used to much more vigorous and difficult exercise. Japan doesn't turn to face the boy, though Alfred makes no secret of his visit. The war between the two is over, there is no need to be on alert. ( though they both know that is a lie. The war is never over, alliances don't mean shit. Be prepared for anything and everything, betrayal and heartbreak. It won't stop the hurt though. One that pierces your heart and sends an icy venom through your veins. )

_Nations are proud._

Neither of the two move, not wanting to be the one to say something first, both refusing to apologize for their actions. Eventually America speaks, his eyes glued to the tightly wound bandages on Kiku's leg. Acts of war leave scars, deep painful scars that forever remind the country of what it has done and what needs to be done. "Hey..." The informal greeting in a situation that was anything but informal forced Japan out of his feigned solitude. He turns his body towards him, fixing him with a look of disgust. Unlike England who would turn his nose up with a sneer on his face or his brother that would just tell him what a pig he was, Japan takes a subtler route. His eyes are cold and steely, hands curled into awkward fists used to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles in clothing, clenching and unclenching in an act to calm his nerves. His lip turns up slightly, but not into a grin, not even a polite smile, but a small barely noticeable smirk practically oozing condescension.

America thinks it may have been a bit too soon to come. "Heard you were in the hospital," he does what he does best, ignore the mood around him and keep talking, maybe they'll land on a subject that won't cause something big. "Hope you get well and everything." He waits for the small Japanese man to say something, Japan waits for him to continue. An apology, they both can hear the lack of one in Alfred's words.

"You can leave now." Right now Japan can't help it, the fury welling up inside of him, the pain and weakness in his joints. Politeness has no place in such situations. America turns away and bites his lip, an action that should be easy to read, but for some reason it wasn't. Disgust? Sadness? Regret?

"You can't just let this go, can you?" None of them, they were pride and confidence in his choices.

"You've killed my people, you're a monster."

_Nations are ruled by emotions._

"That's not true and you know it, Kiku." Neither of them can fathom how they could say such a thing Both of them saw the other as a liar.

"You shoved your weight around, you made foolish and hasty decisions, you acted on impulse and a hatred for my country." Now the anger swelling up in Alfred is a bit more obvious. His teeth work on the skin of his lip, he breaths heavily through his nose, not even bothering to correct his hair and push it away from his eyes, too concerned about what may happen if he releases the tight hold around his own torso. Japan can't tell if he is going to scream or cry.

"I did what was best for the both of us." Japan finds himself feeling a need to physically restrain himself from smacking the American.

"The thing that was best for me was to bomb my country?"

"Pearl harbor. I wanted to stay out of the war-"

"Everyone knew you were going to join in eventually. You always do." A deep breath from both.

"I wanted to save others and be the hero." Nations have very little tolerance for others when their country and people were at stake.

"Heroes don't kill, Alfred. Villains do." Even less when their views and morality are questioned. Sometimes they just explode...

_Nations will believe what they want. Even with it's never clear who is right, maybe because there are not black and whites in war, only a whole lot of gray._

"I saved you, dammit! I saved you and I saved me and I saved our people! I'm the hero!" He steps closer, just close enough for Kiku to be able to land a sharp smack across his face. The physical burn is nothing compared to the emotional. Being slapped, he has always hated it, always found it as humiliating. Maybe because it was meant to be.

"Killing my people is saving them? I can feel them dying, Alfred!"

_No matter how much they try to hide it, nations are emotional. They can't hold it back forever. _

"You weren't going to surrender. You were going to lose, you knew this, yet you kept fighting. How many of your own were you going to sacrifice?" It is Kiku's turn to hide his face as he answers

"I am strong, I would had surrendered when it was necessary."

"Fight until the very end. Teach your women and children how to defend their home with their life if need be." A staring contest of opinions, emotions, and pain ensues.

"You show no remorse for what you've done. You can't just use a weapon of that strength on innocent humans." Neither flinches away.

"I saved you."

"You nearly destroyed me."

"You're welcomed."

"Go rot in hell."

_Humans are stubborn creatures. _

…

**[AN] This is me wanting a story where America isn't a cruel monster and Japan a victim. Was the bombings right? Is any war or death right? **


End file.
